Aasimars
Aasimars are humans with the blood of celestials in their veins. They may be descended from a long line of Aasimars dating back to nearly the beginnings of time, or instead may be of a newer generation sired under a particularly bold Deva that made their trip to Stalichar. Aasimars are a proud race always searching to understand themselves and their own origins. Even as their human heritage shines through many often search out to understand their more supernatural parents to understand if there was some greater purpose for themselves.Due to this Aasimars often think overly highly of themselves looking down upon others that might step in their way. Appearance Aasimars are incredibly similar to their human relatives aside from the few subtle differences that shows their celestial ancestry. Regardless of how dark their ancestor's skin tone is an Aasimar will always have paler skin than their parents. On especially light skinned humans this can cause their flesh to seem to almost glow white rather than have any natural color. Their hair and eyes tend to show more chromatic colors, such as golds, coppers and silvers. They also tend to grow to be slightly taller than their human cousins, with slimmer more elegant bodies. Their celestial legacy gifting them with a natural extra lining of muscle. Not enough to prove much different than many humans, they can still be scrawny or especially hefty, their race is however less inclined to it than the typical human. Their dress is often the same as humans, wool's and leathers being the norm for anyone below higher social classes. However, those of the Aasimar race tend to favor brighter colors when the option arises for them. History Lands Those of celestial blood have no true home to call their own. Those that roam Stalichar are often few and far between. It is unlikely for an Aasimar to meet more than a handful of it's kind in it's own lifetime. Therefore they tend to become apart of human settlements. The celestial race is often more than welcome in their lands sharing their own heritage as well as the gift of the celestial blood running through their veins. Religion Aasimars often feel they have a need to commune with their deities in some way often resulting in many of the race becoming a priest or priestess of some kind. Very few can often explain the nature of their coming into being and faith is one of the few ways they can attempt to understand what they are. Due to their natural introductions to human faiths they tend to adhere to some version of their beliefs. Aasimars are often very particular about the deities they choose to follow, rarely following all of the human pantheons. They tend to choose a select few of the gods to worship for whatever reasons they might have. Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increase: Increase Wisdom by 1 and Charisma by 2 Speed: Your base speed is 30 ft. Size: You are a medium sized creature. Darkvision: '''Thanks to your celestial heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Celestial Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic and radiant damage Celestial Legacy You know the light can trip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the lesser restoration spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the daylight spell once with this trait as a 3rd-level spell, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages: Common, and Celestial Pathfinder Ability '''Score Increases: Gain +2 Wisdom and +2 Charisma. '''Type: Aasimars are outsiders with the native subtype. Size: Aasimars are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Aasimars have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. Aasimars with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the aasimar's class level). Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.)